containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-939
SCP-939, also known as "With Many Voices", are SCPs that imitate human speech similar to a parrot, using the last words or screams of prior victims to lure the player to them and devour them. SCP-939 was added in the 1.0 update. Description SCP-939 are endothermic, pack-based predator(s) (consisting of 3 instances which 1 is not included in the game) which display atrophy of various systems similar to troglobitic organisms. The skins of SCP-939 are highly permeable to moisture and translucent red in color, owing to a compound chemically similar to hemoglobin. SCP-939 average 100 centimeters tall standing upright and weigh an average of 250 kg, though the weight is highly variable. Each of their four limbs end in three-fingered claws with a fourth, opposable digit, and are covered in setae which considerably augment climbing ability. Their heads are elongated, devoid of even vestigial eyes or eye sockets, and contain no brain casing. The jaws of SCP-939 are lined with red, faintly luminescent fang-like teeth, similar to those belonging to specimens of the genus Chauliodus, up to 6 cm in length, and encircled by heat-sensitive pit organs. Eyespots, sensitive to light and dark, run the length of their spined dorsal ridges. These spines may be up to 16 cm long and are believed to be sensitive to changes in air pressure and flow. SCP-939's primary method of luring prey is the imitation of the voices of prior victims, though imitation of other species and active nocturnal hunts have been documented. SCP-939 vocalizations often imply significant distress; whether SCP-939 understand their vocalizations or are repeating previously heard phrases is the subject of ongoing study. How SCP-939 acquire voices is not currently understood; specimens have been documented imitating victims despite never hearing the victim speak. Analysis of SCP-939 vocalizations cannot distinguish between SCP-939 and samples of known victims' voices. The use of biometric voice-recognition security or identification systems at any installation housing SCP-939 is strongly discouraged for this reason. Prey is usually killed with a single bite to the cranium or neck; bite forces have been measured in excess of 35 MPa. In-game SCP-939 can be encountered in-game from v1.0. Two of them can be found in a storage room, which is accessible via two elevators in the Light containment zone and can only be passed using stealth. They are walking around in a clock-like pattern, so the player has to try not to come too near to both of them while he follows one to get to the second elevator. 939 can kill the player in two hits, so if the player spots at least one, it is advised to sometimes hide behind crates and wait for the monster to pass by before continuing. They are able to detect the player's footsteps, so the best thing to do is crouch. 939 will also imitate human sentences, trying to lure the player to them. They are most likely imitating the last words of the Foundation staff they killed before. If the player attempts to enter the elevator shaft in the middle of the room, they will fall in the shaft and die instantly, since the shaft is empty. A severed hand can be found inside the tunnel near the empty elevator shaft, but as the 939 instances will come towards the player if entered from that side, it's better to go around the whole area and go in from the other side. Then, the player will have to sneak along the same way again, though, because one 939 will walk up to him from behind. One of the specimens is quoted"Researcher Tole" it is possible the severed hand must be Researcher Tole's hand Trivia Gallery Doc939.jpg|SCP-939's document. 199px-Scp939v1.png|SCP-939 attacking. 939.png|SCP-939 getting caught in the elevator. SCP939 (Malo 1471).jpg|SCP-939